Changes
by JustAlittleSecret
Summary: She changed, He wanted her but Someone already had her.Why id she choose him and no the other.Why was he in the dark.And what will he do to get her Back R&R PLZ


_**Hi well this kinda came to me so I figured what the hell write the damn thing. then post it later. So I did just that and now its later so I posted it. Now all you have to do I review.**_

_**Disclaim: I don't own it why should I.**_

_**Summery: She's changed, He wants her back, he has her. Why did she choose the other one and why leave him in the dark. Whats this all come to....read and you shall : ?????(read n' see)R&R**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**C**_hapter_ **O**_ne_: _**G**etting **O**ut_

Sakura sat there her long Hunny hair was now golden. Her emerald eyes showed no Emotion. It was damp and cold, A metal bed and a thin sheet for a blanket. She looked at the bars that separated her from the real world, The ones which locked her in this cell she could clearly remember how that happened.

_**Flashback Two yr:::::: **_

_Sakura sat right under the Cherry tree looking at Rika and Naoko, Two of her good friends._

_"Sak-Sak, you're such a Klutz" Naoko said._

_"Hai, But im not a fruit" Sakura laughed and turned to meet the serious face of Rika._

_"I can't be your friend Anymore" Rika said a tears slowly rolling down._

_"Nani?, Your joking right? Right?" Sakura stuttered_

_"No she Isn't" Tomoyo said walking up behind her_

_"Why, Why not" She choked letting tears fall. A boy with Brown hair and green eyes walked up to Sakura._

_"Sakura, What the hell were you doing with that ass, Mikiyumi?" he asked in a harsh tone._

_"No-Nothing Max, Why are you so, Ugh....Bye Naoko I'll see you later" Sakura said walking off._

_"No, I'm coming with you" Naoko said getting up and leaving her friends in shock._

_"That witch I'll get her back" He said and ran over to the school flag._

**----------**

_Sakura and Naoko walked up to the lockers to meet up with Chihiro and Takashi._

_"Hey Saku,Nao" Chihiro and Takashi stated._

_"Hey,Sakie is in a bad mood right now....They all broke the friendship back there just now." Naoko said sad yet angery with them._

_:BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING: (school Time)_

_Sakura decided to change groups and sit with Chihiro,Takashi, and Naoko._

_"Ms. Landrey may we switch" Sakura asked referring to her and the pink haired girl._

_"okay" The sensei said happily_

_"Thanks Jamie" sakura said and sat with her new group._

_"Welcome, Saku" her old time friend said sitting with the others._

_A police officer walked into the class._

_"Class, My name is officer McLay, Someone has Taken the school Flag. I along with Detective Marshal will check the belongings by two._

_Avalon Sakura And Max Avinto please come with us." He said_

_"Sakura, you can come into here with me" A lady with long Blond hair said._

_'I didn't take the flag and there was no way it could have gotten there. MAX, he grabbed my back pack during Lunch the same time the flag disappeared and I was with no one at that exact time.' It ran through Sakuras Head not stopping._

_"Sakura Avalon, Age 14.....You are under arrest for the theft of school property." The officer said as she cuffed Her and walked out. _

_'I'm Almost positive He had a grin on his face' She told her self as she was walked to the police car _

_**End::::::::::::::::**_

"Ying Fa, Here have A pillow" A brown haired boy with Amber eyes said.

"Oh no you don't Syao-Kun" She said dodging the pillow

"Im gonna miss you, Little wolf" Sakura or now known as Ying Fa Kinamoto said, In Chinese. Li had taught her Chinese well in the past two years she had bunked with him in the theft department.

"And I you, cherry Blossom" he said in Chinese

"I can't believe Im Finally getting out of her. But only cuz Auntie Mou Bailed me out." she giggled this time switching to her better language, Japanese.

"Ava-Kina, Aval, Kina, ugh....Ying Fa come on" A red haired officer said

Sakura grabbed her things and walked out the door to smell the fresh air.

"YESSS!" She screamed running over to the blue car.

"Hi Auntie" Sakura said showing her her papers.

"Ying Fa Kinamoto, Cute." her aunt answered driving into the Yamizu Mansion where she would live with her aunt and two cousins.

"Sak-" The two girls said but were cut off

"Its Ying Fa now" sakura giggled hugging the two girls.

Crystal was a light black/brown haired girl with Sea green eyes, she was 15. Ling Had light hunny hair like Ying Fa's used to be. She had dark blue eyes. She was 16 like Ying Fa.

"We will show you around school okay" The girls said looking at sakura.

"okay girls its 10:30 time for bed" Mou said pushing the girls to there rooms

"Cherry!" A girl screamed running up To Ying Fa

"The one and Only, Hey FarieAnn" She said hugging her step sister "where is Touya and Dad and Step Mommy" She asked confused.

"Daddy is in Italy on a business Trip. Touya is at work and Can't wait to see you, My mom is on the trip with Daddy and Me im here Living with you and Auntie" The dirty Blong/Red haired girl Said, She had beautiful Hazel Blue Eyes and creamy skin.

"Im 16 to, My birthday is tomorrow" She screamed again making the House helpers, as they were called, Cover there ears.

"yes I know, why would I forget my sisters birthday.." She mocked Sarcastically.

"You two will share a room go to bed" Mou said Sending the girls up to The very large Very Pink Room. Sakura slept in the bed by the window.It was white with cherry Blossoms along the edges. FarieAnn was the same only it had Faries along the edges. there was a closet two Dressers and A big TV All Ying Fa's Belongings were in the room Even kero was around.

"Kero....Kero wake up Im here"Ying Fa wispered

"5 more minutes" the yellow fur ball mumbled

"Mistress Has PUDDING" FarieAnn Yelled. Kero Jumped up and Hugged Sakura then asked for his pudding.

"Here Kero, have some Pudding" Ying Fa said happily

"Sakura where were you" Kero asked sitting on her shoulder

"Max got me arrested and I changed my name to Ying Fa" She said slowly falling Asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ:**_

Ying Fa almost tossed the alarm clock but she felt little droplets of Cold water

"TOUYA!!!!!" Ying Fa screamed Stomping on her brothers foot.

"Nice to see you to Monster" he said holding his foot in pain.

"YING FA, WE'RE LATE" Three girls screamed running around the house fast as they could to get ready.

_(All the same)_

In 10 minutes Flat they were out the door.

Crystal was playing her **_Hilary Duff CD_** while walking to school.

_If you can't do the math_

_Then get out of the equation_

_I am Calling you back_

_this is Star 69_

_is it a minus or a plus_

_does enough = enough_

_If you can't do the ma-_

"Turn it off" Ying Fa muttered while walking in the school.

"Bye guys see you right here at the big oak tree okay" FarieAnn said leading Ying Fa through the school and to her class

"I'll save the seat by me for you" FarieAnn wispered

"Okay" Ying Fa whispered back

"Class we have a new student" The teacher said looking at the Information. sakura scanned the room She spotted Naoko, Chihiro, Takashi, Crystal, And Ling. Unfortunately for her she also Spotted Max, Tomoyo, And Rika sitting together along with Jamie.

"Miss, Miss Please introduce your self" the teacher said trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh...My name is Ying Fa Kinamoto, I live with my aunt my cousins, Brother, And step sister. I transferred from Hong Kong And Im glad to meet you all" She plastered a Fake smile and Sat by her sister and cousins.

"She looks cute, So Familiar, Emerald Eyes light golden hair..." Max said to himself then stood up

"SAKURA!" The four chattering girls turned and looked at Max

"Excuse me" She said nervously

"Its you isn't it Cherry Blossom Don't play dumb with me" he Hissed the teacher watched Amussed

"My name means Cherry Blossom but what are you talking about? Who is Sakura?" She said trying not to sound Nervous

"How was Prison Fun" he smirked

"DON"T TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT ASSHOLE, YOUR A JERK ONCE AND ALWAYS...SHE KNEW IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG" FarieAnn Screamed

Ying Fa walked up to him plastering a fake, loving smile

"Ohh you found my secret :Swap: well Im no longer Miss Sakura Avalon deceived and depressed....and you know what it was fun, you should try, Swimming, showering, and well fun and you know I would have stayed there longer but....Li told me I best be going have fun, Hun" She smirked and Sat down

_(The swap was her slapping him JTLYK)[**Just to let you know**]_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_**A/N did you like it let me know let me know let me knowPLease Please Please Im gonna update soon really soon So yeah be happy If you liked it then review and if not then still review Im working on spelling and grammer so yeah just tell me what you think it will be most apreciated thanks. JA**_


End file.
